


Mouthful

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett was embarrassed of how long it took him to notice... Link likes to bite.





	Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun. Come find me on Tumblr @criminalmind1927

Rhett was embarrassed of how long it took him to notice. 

Link was always trying to bite him, usually as a funny bit for the cameras or a joke amongst friends. Link would sink his jagged teeth into his shoulder, his neck, his hand. Even whilst high on Valium, the man tried to “comfort him” by gnawing on Rhett’s elbow. 

_ Link likes to bite me.  _

Rhett decided to test his theory that night, he would push and see how far the oral fixation went. Wednesday was “date night” for the internetainers. The boys went out to their favorite 80s themed bar and watched Goonies and Back to the Future play on the large tv screens while they drank their bourbon and played Space Invader and Street Fighter on the vintage arcade machines. Around 10 pm Link abandoned his own game and walked up behind Rhett and started getting handsy. 

He hummed against Link’s roving touch and spun around and let Link press him up against the old game. Link’s eyes were slightly glazed as he smiled wide. He had no shame as he continued to let his hands explore Rhett’s body. 

Rhett just smiled and admonished, “You're gonna get is kicked out. Or give a fan an eyeful.” 

“Good. Let’s get kicked out. Wanna get you alone anyway...” his voice was low and gravelly, reminding Rhett how much of a man Link truly was and it made him shiver. 

He leaned forward and kissed Link’s neck and offered softly, “Come on, baby. Let’s go home.” 

The Uber driver pretended not to see the two horny men in his backseat whispering naughty phrases and pressing hands against the other. He turned up the radio and kept his eyes on the road

After a few minutes, it started. 

Link began to nip and nibble on Rhett’s earlobe. His breath was hot in Rhett’s ear. The bearded man got chills and glanced out the window. He hoped they were close to home because as it was, he was already going to be exiting this poor man’s vehicle with a major erection. 

Link was thoroughly lost in Rhett. The taste of his skin, the smell of his cologne that he only broke out when they hit the town, the tickle of his ever growing blonde hair, the scratch of his beard. He’d let Rhett take him in this backseat if the driver had no objections because lord knows Link didn't. 

But mercifully for both, the car came to a stop and the driver cleared his throat and announced, “Have a good night, gentlemen.” Rhett and Link were broken out of their lusty bubble and quickly exited while thanking the driver profusely and promising him a large tip. 

“Wanna give you a huge tip….” Link purred against Rhett’s neck, starting his gentle biting anew. Rhett fumbled with their front door and pulled Link inside and pressed him up against the back of the door and attacked his neck. “Fuck…” Link moaned and began removing his jacket. Once the jacket was removed Link flipped their positions and sunk to his knees while he worked on removing Rhett’s slacks. 

“Or you can give  _ me _ that huge tip...” Rhett rolled his eyes at Link’s drunken sex talk and stroked the man’s hair instead. Link began kissing Rhett’s inner thighs while he slid the pants all the way down Rhett’s mile long legs. Rhett inhaled as the wet heat enveloped him. Link took his time and let his hands squeeze and massage Rhett’s legs and tummy, trailing down to massage the back of his calves, his ass, all while lavishing him with his mouth’s eager attention. 

Rhett moaned and thrust gently back into Link’s mouth, but as soon as he did, Link pulled off and gave a “tsk” sound. Link was in a teasing mood tonight. He began planting more kisses on Rhett’s inner thighs, tickling Rhett’s member with feather light touches from his pillowy lips.

“Bite me,” Rhett requested.

“Mmmm...” Link gave teasing nibbles to Rhett’s legs. 

Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s salt and pepper coif and corrected himself, “No Link,  _ bite _ me. Hard.” Link’s blue eyes flashed up in hesitation. “I know you like it, baby,” Rhett explained. “Come on, try it.” 

Link’s body shook as he gave Rhett’s thighs a few more kisses before he started to pump him with one hand, his eyes transfixed on the soft flesh that lay on the inside of Rhett’s strong quads. He went for it. 

His teeth felt the exquisite flesh give beneath the pressure of his bite. Link moaned and quickly bit the other side. Rhett had cried out, but held Link’s head in place, wanting the man to continue. 

“Fuck, Link!” Rhett moaned loud and long and took over the stroking of his cock. Link was a man possessed as he chomped down on any soft flesh he could reach. He nipped significantly gentler on Rhett’s ballsack, not wanting to cause any permanent damage. 

Rhett was in overdrive. He pumped faster and faster. The sensations soon became too much and he stroked himself to completion and came without warning or ceremony. Link’s face tilted up to catch the last of his spendings. Rhett pulled Link to stand and grabbed his face roughly with his large hands. 

He was out of breath, “Now you’re gonna fuck me.”

Link surged forward and smashed their faces together, Rhett’s cum transferring from Link’s face to Rhett’s beard and back again.

Link had a wicked glint in his eye, “I hope you like wearing long sleeves.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and indulging this kinky rhinky lady! ❤️❤️


End file.
